Turbochargers include various components to handle flow of fluids such as air, exhaust, etc. Unwanted leakage of exhaust from a turbocharger, for example, via one or more clearances within a bore that supports a control shaft, can impact emissions. Further, where the exhaust carries particulate matter, deposition of such matter in the one or more clearances may impact force required to rotate the control shaft. Various examples of technologies, techniques, etc., described herein, may reduce unwanted leakage of fluid or fluids in or from a turbocharger.